In Between
by Lady Paine
Summary: My name is Macy Misa I was born on March 21, 1993. I have many regrets but my biggest is April 18, 2009 because i died on that day. Dark story everyone. With a hint of romance and a lot of hurt and comfort mixed with friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Let me check. Nope still don't own JONAS.

A/N: Hey guys I have another story for you. I'm still writing Lost In Your Own Life but this just came to me. So i sat down and wrote it and this is what i have. Let me tell you this is not going to be a happy story at all in fact its going to be majorly dark and sad. I really hope you guys like it.

* * *

In Between

I died that day

My name is Macy Misa I was born on March 21, 1993 to, two loving parents Emma and Russell Misa. We were a very close family; we spent almost all our time together. I was the baby in the family, I had two older brothers Shawn and Michael both were 6 years older than me. And I had one older sister Maria; she was three years older than me and also my best friend. We were the average family. My father worked in a law firm and my mother stayed home to raise us. She said that, that was the best job in the world. My aunt took over my mother's store when I was born and mom never asked for it back. Until daddy left mommy for his younger secretary. But that's for another time. I went to Horace Mantis Academy; it is a very prestigious school in New Jersey. I loved my life there, I was on every sports team there and still had a 4.0 GPA. Although I never gloated about it, I hate to boast an ego especially if it was my own. But that's for a later time. I had amazing friends one was by far the best friend I could ever hope for. Her name was Stella Malone and not only was she my best friend but also the personal stylist to my favorite band JONAS. And JONAS what can I say about them how about that they go to my school. I told you Horace Mantis was a prestigious school. Anyway not only were they my favorite band and the number one band in the world right now but we were close to becoming friends after all their best friend was my best friend so it only made since for us to become friends. But that was a long process. It was always hard for me to see past JONAS and see the real them. But I tried I really did. But it seems that was never to happen, but look at me getting ahead of myself.

JONAS aka Kevin, Joe, and Nick Lucas are probably the nicest people one would ever know. I should know like I said we go to the same school. But what can I say about them that no one already knows, well let me shed some light on the real Lucas's that no one knows about.

Kevin everyone thinks is the dumb but sweet one who can't lie even if his life depended on it. Well the real truth is he isn't dumb he is sweet and he can lie. And that is where the truth really lies. Kevin likes to be known as the dumb one because Nick likes to be known as the smart one and like I said Kevin is really sweet so he lets his younger brother have that spotlight. Besides he has his animals in clothes and with instruments to take up his time. But how do I know he can lie you ask. Well that's simple he can't stand me. Sure he puts up with me for the fact that I am Stella's best friend but if Stella wasn't here he would never even look at me. And how do I know this you ask again because he said so. Really he did, mind you he didn't know I was there but he said it none the less and he can't take it back. I bet you guys think it's because of the whole singing disaster that happened a while back, guess what you're wrong. I really did forgive them for that. No this was something major that made me look at them in a whole different light.

* * *

"So please just give her some time to come around. She's been doing a lot better lately. Please just some more time. I hate how this isn't going great with all of this but she is coming along." Macy heard as she came around the corner. She saw her best friend Stella and Kevin of JON- Lucas. She really was getting better she thought. It had been two whole weeks that she hadn't injured one of them, which was huge in her book. She was getting ready to make her presence known when Kevin let out a deep sigh she went back around the corner to listen to what he had to say.

"I know Stella. She is doing better somewhat. She seems like a really nice person and I'll be nice to her and stuff but honestly Stella if she was just a friend of yours and not your best friend I would only be civil to her. She is one scary person, I mean dressing up her date as Nick and all the other creepy things she does it's just not really worth it. But since she is your best friend I will be nice to her. But that's it Stella I can't offer any more than that. I'm sorry but that's just how it is." Kevin finished before walking off. By this time Macy had tears pouring down her face. Did they really think that? Hello the whole Nick/Randolph thing was to help out Nick. He was getting this bad rep and she just wanted to help him out. The worst part of what Kevin had said was the fact that Stella never denied anything. Macy gathered all the courage she had and walked right pass Stella and ignored her even when Stella called out her name. Her next class had Nick in it and she figured if Kevin thought that then they all did and now looking back she can see that it was true. They would only say a few things to her if they had to and the minute they could they would leave. She sat down next to Nick in class because that's how the teacher wanted it. She didn't even realize she was crying till Nick poked her ending her memories.

"You ok Macy?" He asked concerned. Because Macy and tears was never a good thing.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and that was it for the rest of the class. She never gave him a second glance or anymore words. He tried to figure out what he had done to her but kept coming up blank. He decided to ask her once class was over but she quickly left and never looked back. He figured he would ask Stella later on she always has the answers.

Later on that day Macy had acted the same way to all the brothers and even Stella. By the end of the day Macy had ignored all four of them and had Stella in tears. None of them could figure out what they had done to make her so upset with them. They never did get the chance to figure it out.

* * *

See I told you Kevin had said it. If I could take anything back it would be the fact that I didn't confront them. I should have done that, I hate having regrets. Well that's one brother down.

Joe what can I tell you, that he loves Stella yeah everyone knew that but the real reason why he will never make a move, I only know that one. The reason I only know that is because he told me so. Yeah me, he told me. I couldn't believe it either but he did and he can't take that back.

* * *

Macy was walking down the stairs when she saw Joe glaring at something, she looked to see what it was and what she saw was Stella flirting with Van Dyke yet again. Macy let out a sigh and walked up to Joe and whispered in his ear.

"You know if you told her how you felt then that would be you instead of Van Dyke with her." She pulled back to see him let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not even going to argue with you on that. Everyone knows it's the truth. But I can't Macy and not because she is my friend or our stylist, but because what happens once we leave here. She can't always be here with us she's got dreams and so do we. And what happens once we lose our fans and no one really cares for us anymore. It will happen, it happens to everyone. No I won't do that to her. I'm not going to get in the way of her dreams." He gave one last sigh, looked at her and then walked the other way. Macy stood there stunned at what he said, did he even know he was talking to her she doubted it or he wouldn't have said it. But at least she knew what was going on in his head now. She decided from now on not to push it anymore. If it was meant to be then it would happen.

* * *

Yeah poor Joe, I wish I would have pushed them together. They would be great together, another regret that I would have to deal with. And now on to the youngest member of JONAS.

Nick well what can I say about him not much really. The articles really did get him right. The one thing I do know about him that no one else does is that he is afraid to fail. I know, Nick and failure in the same sentence? But it's true. I couldn't believe it either, did he not realize he was on top of the world right now. Guess he doesn't. He told me though that was his biggest fear and he can't take it back.

* * *

Macy and Nick were in their English class talking about their fears because it was some stupid thing they had to do on the computer. And they just started talking about it, well he did anyway.

"Do you know what my biggest fear is?" He asked her and she shook her head no.

"It's failing. And I don't just mean on a test although that would suck, no I mean in life. I don't want to fail my family or my fans. It would have been easier if we hadn't of made it so big to begin with. But we made it huge and now every song has to be better than the last cause if it isn't I let down my parents, my brothers, the label, and the fans and I am so scared I'm going to do that." He shook his head and got up to leave the class room as the bell rang to dismiss class. Macy looked at her own answer, regret. She never answered him; she didn't think he even knew he was speaking to someone. She gave heavy sigh and got up to go to her locker.

* * *

I should have answered him, talk to him, or something. Let him know as long as he did something he loved he would never let anyone of those people down. But I didn't, I kept my mouth shut and never brought it up again. My biggest fear was regret and I have a lot of those. I regret not facing Kevin on what he said, not telling Joe he needed to go for it with Stella, and not telling Nick he would never let me down. But most importantly I regret never telling all four of them that I loved them and they were my best friends.

Because my name is Macy Misa I was born on March 21, 1993. And I died on April 18, 2009.

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think. Now this could be a one shot but I don't want it to be. But please let me know what you think of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. So hit that beautiful review button for me and review of course. And as always reviews, and flames are welcomed. Oh and I promise no more of those pade breaks but I had to do it for the first chapter.


	2. I Will Remember You

Disclaimer: Last time I checked i still didn't own JONAS maybe next time. I can only hope.

A/N:Okay guys this chapter is rated high T to M for swearing and rape although I tried not to get way graphic. Like I said this story is dark and sad and its going where the plot bunnies are taking me so blame them. Ok so with that here is the next installment of In Between.

* * *

I Will Remember You

Everything Kevin said kept running through my head and the tears wouldn't stop. I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen to me. I was walking home my car broke down yesterday and I didn't have the money to fix it not like it matters now or not. I don't need my car now I'm dead it's not going to help me. But again I'm getting ahead of myself again. No one knew this except Stella, I was only at Horace Mantis because of scholarship, or I couldn't go there otherwise. It never matter to Stella that I wasn't as rich as her or anyone else she was always my friend. In fact she was my very first friend there. I'm really going to miss her. Any way back to my original thoughts. I was walking home and mind you it wasn't really the safest place to be walking but since I wasn't talking to Stella I didn't have a way to get home so I had to just suck it up. I never heard the guys coming up behind me until I saw the guys in front of me, then I realized I was completely surrounded. They didn't look like the kind of guys who beat up people for their lunch money; no these were hard core gangsters. I knew I wasn't going to come out of this in one place especially when I saw the knife of them had, but I didn't think I was going to die either. Guess I should have seen that one coming. They didn't say anything at first they were just sizing me up see how much of fight I was going to put up. They shouldn't judge a book by its cover but they did, oh well that was their mistake.

"Look at what we have here men. We got ourselves a little school girl." A man leered. He was about 6'3 and probably about 250 all muscle. This was going to be harder than I thought. He wore ripped blue jeans and had on a black wife beater top and a black leather jacket. Guess that was his favorite color. He had a shaved head and cold blue eyes. I knew him right away he was the leader of this big gang that was going around killing people and causing a lot of trouble for everyone. I should have realized then I was going to die but still I didn't. I was just kid they wouldn't kill a kid, that was stupid of me to believe.

"I don't want any trouble, so if you could be so kind as to move out of my way I can get home." I knew this piss them off but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. A guy grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall in the alley way.

"Well, well, well, seems we have a little spitfire here." He said while squeezing my arm tighter, there was going to be a bruise there I was sure of it. I was scared I'm not going to lie but I wasn't going to let them know that. So I kept my defiant face on and stared him down but he didn't seem to care. For he smelled my hair and then to my horror licked the side of my face. I couldn't help it tears started coming down my face and I tried to struggle away from him all I got was harder squeeze of the arm and him laughing at me. This guy was extremely scary, he stood at I guess 6'0 with nothing but muscle for his weight which if I had to guess was 220. He had long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and the coldest brown eyes I had ever seen. He was covered in tattoos and he was dirty not homeless dirty but still dirty and his breath was horrible. And I didn't even think about what I said next it just came.

"Would you mind letting me go you're getting me dirty and your breath is horrible. A shower and a few breath mints wouldn't hurt you. If you did those two things you could probably get any girl you wanted." I said sarcastically. The men laughed at that and I was rewarded with a back hand to the face.

"You stupid bitch you are going to pay for that." He spat in my face. I knew I was I couldn't take back what I said. I just had to accept it. He picked me up and dragged me into the dark alley, I went to scream but he covered my mouth so I couldn't. The rest followed him in there and before I knew it I was on the ground with my clothes torn and blondie was raping me I fought back I really did. But there were so many of them. One had my arms over top of my head while some once else had my feet and the blonde one kept hurting me over and over. Before I knew it he was done he didn't last long but they weren't though with me yet. Every single one of them had their fun with me. There were six of them each had their own style and force and each lasted longer than the last until it was time for the leader. He came to me and looked me straight in the eye before he entered me himself.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this one." He whispered in my ear. I tried to make my mind go somewhere else, he saw that though and he grabbed my chin and forced my head to look him in the eye. "Look at me!" He punctuated every word with a hard thrust. I had no choice I did, I was so scared and he liked that. He liked that control he had over me, and I was helpless to do anything. He was finally done twenty minutes later. He pulled out and looked to his men.

"She's done lets finish this before someone comes by." I felt blood in between my legs, I crawled to a ball and tried to drag myself away from those monsters but they saw me.

"Look she's trying to get away from us." One guy said, blondie grabbed me by my ankles and dragged me his circle of losers. He then kicked me in the stomach and each one starting hitting me and kicking me my throat was so hoarse from all the screaming earlier all I could do was whimper now. Then blonde boy came back and grabbed my head and slammed it into the ground, I saw black spots, big black spots. He grabbed his knife and started making little small cuts on my skin, he looked down at me and then without warning he rammed the knife into my stomach. I screamed in pain and he pulled back out before ramming back in. I don't think he was supposed to do that because the leader came over and slammed him into the ground.

"You idiot she was supposed to live. I wanted a live victim you sorry excuse for a man." He went to say some things but my breath was coming in short gasps and he must have heard because the next thing I knew he was picking me up carrying me deeper into the alley.

"You all stay there I'll finish her." I thought he was going to take me to a hospital stupid I know but I thought that maybe he had some strand of kindness in him but I was wrong. He kept walking and before I knew it we were in the old warehouses that were empty and abandoned. I got lost in here once; it was so scary now this was going to be final resting place. Go figure I never wanted to be here again and now I was going to die there. We walked into one and he set me on the floor and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry I really didn't want you to die." I didn't believe him somehow. "This is only going to hurt for a moment I promise. I'm going to make you go to sleep and you're going to wake up in a better place." Now that I believed. He put his hand over my mouth and closed my nose so I couldn't breathe. The last thing I remember before total everlasting darkness claimed me was him saying the Lord's Prayer and tears, his tears. He said one last thing to me that I for some odd reason believe. "I will remember you." I am never going to forget his face either. I'm going to haunt him and make his life miserable if I knew how. I hope my parents won't worry too much. I hope no one worries too much. Maybe death is my next big adventure.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you guys think. I love the alerts guys but I really do love reviews too. So please let me hear what you guys think. Hope it wasn't too bad for you guys that should be only scene like it. I really dont plan on going back to it in flashbcks or having anyone else being raped so this should be the only chapter rated M for this story.


	3. Sorry

Disclaimer: Yeah I own them but I figured it couldn't hurt to post some stuff that can't go on the show. Yeah and if you believe that you should also know I live on Mars in my mansion with my husband Daniel Radcliffe and my pet WALLE.

A/N:Hey guys here is the next chapter of my thank you all so much for the reviews that means so much to me. So please keep them coming. I promise this chapter is back down to T now. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Sorry

The Lucas walked out the door of Horace Mantis to see Stella pacing back and forth in front of her car. She seemed to still be crying and looked lost as she kept looking down at her phone.

"Hey Stells, what's wrong?" Joe asked with a smile. There was no way he was going to let Macy's mood swings effect him. Stella looked up angrily at him.

"What's up?" She shrieked at him. "Are you freaking serious?!?! My best friend is angry at me and now I can't even get a hold of her. So I'm worried, which may be harder for you all to understand. But this is my best friend. So if you don't care just leave me alone so I can look for her myself." Stella yelled at them with more tears in her eyes. She leaned back against her car and checked her phone to see if Macy had sent her a text back yet. She hadn't.

"Stella I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about. She's probably at practice right now and will be out soon. And then we can all ask her what's going on." Nick replied calmly to her. Girls and tears were never good with him.

"No if you had pay attention to her this morning then you would have realized she said her practice was cancelled for the day." She glared at them with angry tears now. How could they be so calm right now?

"Sorry Stella we were too busy with the sports equipment in her hands then the words coming out of her mouth." Joe replied casually before realizing that was not the thing to say. Before he even knew what happened, Stella had slapped him leaving a very profound red hand print on his left cheek.

"How dare you?!?! She is my best friend and you say these things about her. I thought we were friends Joe? I guess I was wrong." Stella said defeated as she crumpled to the ground in a crying mess.

"Stella, we are friends. We're just not friends with Macy but I'm pretty sure that will change soon."Kevin finished hurriedly seeing the angry look Stella gave him.

"Really Kevin after what you said this morning you accept me to believe you?" She asked and then just like that a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh my goodness Kevin, what if she heard what you said? That would explain why she was so upset." Kevin looked down in shame at remembering what he said earlier that day. If Macy did hear that then no wonder she wasn't talking to them. He only said it because Macy had one of her fan girl moments and hit him in the stomach with her baseball bat making him late for class and getting into trouble with the teacher. He really didn't mean it, he was just upset and he said those things.

"I'm sorry Stella I didn't mean them. I was just upset is all. I'll apologize to her when I see her again." He said dejectedly.

"No that's okay she is probably at home upset. Although I do wonder how she got home. Oh well I'll just go over to her house later and talk to her. But she really is trying guys just give her some time. But she is getting better, I know for a fact this was her first fan girl moment in like two weeks. This is huge, that's probably why she had the fan girl moment in the first place. Oh well thanks for the talk guys." She said before getting into her car and leaving the parking lot.

The boys just stood there dumbfoundly before making their way over to their own cars.

"She didn't even apologize for slapping me." Joe exclaimed in shock while holding a hand to his cheek that was still stinging for the slap.

"Well Joe you did kind of sorter deserved it." Nick said while jumping into his car and shutting the door.

"WHAT?!?!"Joe shouted. Did his brother really say that?

"Well its true Joe although I have to say I'm glad it wasn't me who got slapped. But I'm still going to apologize for what I said to Macy." Kevin said while sliding into his car.

"What did you say to her any way?" Joe asked while sliding into the passenger's seat of the car. He was grounded from driving for a whole week since he got a horrible grade on his project for his science class.

"I didn't say it to her, I said it about her. But I guess she heard me any way. I'll tell you when get to the fire house." Kevin finished before pulling out the school parking lot with Nick right behind him. None of them knew how wrong Stella was wrong.

* * *

'Drip, drip, drip' that's all I heard in my head. Did heaven have a bad plumbing or something? Or maybe I was in hell but that didn't seem right because I was freezing and in pain. Pain? What the… I shouldn't be in pain and I shouldn't be cold. I shouldn't be anything I was freaking dead. Right? I wasn't so sure anymore with the pain and the coldness and hearing that stupid dripping sound. What happened I couldn't really remember much. I remember Kevin's cold words and ignoring everyone and walking home. That's right I was jumped and raped and killed. Okay well considering I can still feel and hear probably not dead, but my friend the darkness was coming back and with it the pain went away and so did the cold. I allowed the darkness to claim me once again and maybe for the last time? I'm not for sure though. When I woke up again I was somewhere completely different then in the warehouse I was in. This was really weird I was in some sort of field maybe and still no pain. So that's it I guess I am dead. This place was wonderful and calming and peaceful so peaceful. There was green luscious grass all around for as far as I could see. Just to my right about twenty feet ahead of me was a beautiful pond I could swim in there. And connected to it were a pier and a tree with a tire swing on it. I was going to have so much fun here. I took off running towards the pond and jumped in forgetting all about how I ended up here. This was wonderful and I never wanted to leave.

* * *

Kevin just finished telling his brothers about what Macy had overheard.

"Wow Kevin, that was harsh." Joe said with a sad look on his face. '_Dang are we all this bad_?' Joe thought shamefully.

"Yeah I know, I didn't mean it. I was just upset and it came out. The reason I walked away was because I needed time to figure out what I said and apologize for it. But then Macy started avoiding us, so I never got the chance to." Kevin said while looking down at the floor in remorse.

"Well tomorrow we will track Macy down and apologize to her. And make her see it was an accident and we do think of her as a friend." Nick said while opening up his notebook. "I've got homework to start so let's finish it that way we can come up with a plan to apologize that is not only full proof but Kevin proof. No offence Kevin." Nick finished.

"No problem." Kevin replied calmly.

Three hours later

"That's perfect. There is no way that even I can mess it up." Kevin exclaimed happily. It had taken them two hours to finally come up with a plan, one that he couldn't mess up. They all agreed and began to finish their homework that they left forgotten on the floor to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile Stella was just finishing up her homework when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Macy's home phone. 'Weird.' She thought but shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hey girl." She said into the phone.

"Oh no Stella its Monica, Macy's mom. So I take it Macy is not with you." Monica laughed into the phone but you could tell it was forced.

"Umm no she isn't, I thought she was already home. But it's ok; I'll call some of her teammates and see which one she is with." Stella said calmly while on the inside she was freaking out.

"Oh thank you so much sweetie that is a huge help. Why don't we split up the list of sports that way it won't be too much for you." Monica replied happily into the phone. Why didn't she think of calling her daughter's teammates? She shook her head and then listened to what Stella was telling her. "Ok that sounds perfect call me when you have news and the same goes for me. Bye Stella." Monica finished before hanging up the phone.

"Bye Mrs. Misa." Stella replied. She heard the dial tone before she started to make the phone calls to Macy's teammates. One hour and forty – five phone calls later Stella had nothing. She was now somewhat panicked and prayed to anyone who was listening that Mrs. Misa had better luck then she did. She called Mrs. Misa's phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Mrs. Misa said into the phone with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Hopefully Stella had found her daughter because no one had seen her.

"Mrs. Misa, it's me, Stella. I'm sorry the people I called hadn't seen her since the end of school." Stella replied somberly into the phone. She then heard Mrs. Misa's anguish cry into the phone and knew that she hadn't located Macy either. Stella felt her own tears coming down her face.

"Where is my baby?" Mrs. Misa exclaimed over and over again into the phone.

"I don't know Mrs. Misa but I'm coming over and I think you should call the police." Stella whispered the last part hoping there was no need for it. Except Monica seemed to think differently. She agreed immediately and then hung up without a good bye. Stella cried harder after that because somehow she just knew this was going too end badly. She ran downstairs to her parents and jumped in her father's arms. She always felt safe in her daddy's arms and maybe he could make everything better.

Mr. Malone looked down at his shivering, crying daughter in his arms and wondered what had happened to upset his little angel. He was about ready to ask her when his cell phone started ringing, he looked to see it was his work calling.

"Malone." He answered into his phone with an authority's voice. He listened before freezing up; his wife looked at him weirdly wondering what got under his skin. He looked down into his arms that had Stella in them and agreed he would be there. He hung up the phone and knew that somehow Stella knew what was going on.

"Stella -" He never got to finish because Stella interrupted him.

"I'm coming with you, daddy. But I have to make a call first." She replied waiting for his nod of approval. She was going to go whether he liked it or not though. He seemed to understand this because he gave a nod of approval. Stella picked up her phone and dialed an all too familiar. '_I'm sorry Macy. I should have tried harder_.' Stella thought before she heard the voice on the other line.

"Joe, its Stella. I need to tell you something. Macy's missing."

* * *

So let me know what you guys think. Hit that beautiful review button for me.


	4. Never Gonna Be Alone

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it yet. But I'm trying. lol not really though. Too much money for me.

A/N: Hey everyone here is the next chapter. So there is some Spanish in here and most people put the translations at the end, me I'm putting at the begining. Got to be different you know. Okay so here are the translations in order. Oh yeah I'm good. Thank god for translators.

hija=daughter

No sè=i dont know

Quiero que vuelva=i want her back

Yo sé=i know

Quiénes son ellos?=who are they

Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Esta es=oh where are my manners? this is

mis amigos=my friends

Creo que deberíamos volver a Inglés.=i think we should go back to english

okay there are the translations and now onto the next chapter.

* * *

Never Gonna be Alone

Joe and his brothers were just finishing up their homework when Joe's cell phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Stella calling. The others looked at him and he went to say who it was but apparently the others already knew who it was.

"Its Stella we know." Kevin said with a knowing smirk before continuing his homework. Nick shook his head and also went back to him homework. Joe answered the phone but was interrupted but this time by a distraught Stella.

"Joe, its Stella. I need to tell you something. Macy's missing." She cried into the phone. Joe didn't say anything for a few moments and his brothers looked up to see the color drain from his face and the phone in his hand shaking violently.

"Where do you want us to meet you?" He said with a cracking voice. The other two brothers could tell he was holding back tears. They looked at him is scared astonishment wondering what had got under his skin this bad to make him freaked really freaked.

"At my house, then we'll all drive over to her place. The cops are going to be there when we get there including my dad." Stella finished before she hung up. Joe looked down at the phone flabbergasted wondering how he was going to explain this to his brothers and his parents. Kevin and Nick looked expectedly at Joe waiting for him to explain what in the world was going on. Joe cleared his throat and looked at his brothers before deciding he was going to tell everyone all at once otherwise he wasn't going to be able to tell it a second time.

"We need to go down stairs and talk to mom and dad." He said while already going downstairs not waiting for them to follow him. They looked at him weirdly before shrugging his shoulders and going downstairs after him. They walked into the living room and sat down wondering what he was going to say.

"Mom, dad can you guys come into the living room?" Joe shouted but sadly because of what he had to tell them. The parents came in right away and looked at Joe worriedly. He had never sounded like that before. "And you're going to want to sit down for this." He told them dejectedly. Both Sandy and John sat down at this and waited for Joe to say whatever was on his chest.

"I just got a call from Stella and she was crying." He heard gasps from everyone and saw that were about ready to interrupt him, so he held up his hand to silence them. He had to do this now or he would never finish it. He took a deep breath and continued on. "She said that Macy was missing." He waited for another round of gasps and outbursts but after a few moments he raised his head to see if anyone had heard him. They had but there wasn't shock on their faces but a look of indifference on them. Didn't they understand Macy was missing as in she couldn't be found. He decided to voice that part to them to make them understand. "Did you guys hear me? Macy is missing as in no one can locate her." He said with a very annoyed voice. They still seemed to not care. What was going on with them? This was their number one fan and Stella's best friend and they acted as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Joe we understand what you said. But what do you want us to do about it. Stella also said she was probably upset and she probably just needs time to calm down. She'll show up when she is good and ready." Nick said before standing up and heading back to their room after all he still had homework to finish. Joe looked to see the others in the room nod their head as if to agree with Nick. Did they not understand this was bad, very bad. Before Nick could get two feet Joe was in front of him with a very angry glare on his face.

"Okay let me make this clearer for you guys, the police are involved. Stella's dad is involved you know one the head detectives at the station. So know I don't just think Macy is off somewhere twilling her thumbs Nick. This is serious really serious." Joe all but yelled at his younger brother. He never wanted to hit Nick more than he did now. Nick stared at his brother trying to comprehend what he just said. Macy was actually missing not just hiding but actually missing and he had no idea what to do about it. Joe was right this was serious this was bad as in we never might find her again. Nick fell back into the couch while looking down wondering was she hurt or scared or sad or all of the above. He couldn't picture Macy hurt it wasn't possible she was Macy Misa sports expert. No one messed with her. This wasn't possible.

Kevin just sat there dumbstruck. At first he thought Macy was just fuming and upset about his words but she wouldn't ignore her phone if Stella or her mom told them they were calling the police. So this was bad and he didn't know what to do. Was Macy sweet innocent Macy hurt and alone wondering if someone was going to find her? He was going to find her if it was the last thing he ever did. She was his friend or she was going to be and nothing was going to prevent that from happing.

Sandy and John just sat there wondering how Macy's parents were holding up. And decided they were going over there to help them with anything.

"Alright kids go get in the car we're going over there to help them. Do you guys know where she lives?" They asked while grabbing their car keys and heading to the door. The boys shook their head but then Joe spoke up.

"Stella said to meet her over at her house and then we would go to Macy's place together." Joe said while hopping into the back seat of their family Escalade. The others got into the vehicle and drove off to Stella's house.

Stella was waiting outside her house when she saw the Lucas' Escalade stop in front of her house. She ran to it and jumped in before it had even come to a full stop.

"Okay so go down to the stop sign and take a left." She said with a sad yet determined voice. "My dad already left and so did mom so she could be with Monica that's Macy's mom. Okay now go down three lights and make another right." She finished before leaning back into the seat and letting out a deep sigh. All sorts of horrible things that could happen to Macy kept going threw her head. Macy didn't really live in the safest part of town. Her horrible father took everything when he divorced Monica. They had to make do with what he left them which wasn't much.

"Stella this isn't a very safe place to live." Sandy told her in a motherly tone.

"I know Macy goes to Horace Mantis on a scholarship. They use to live in some posh house in the Hamptons till her father divorced her mother for a younger woman and took everything in the divorce. Okay now turn right at the next stop sign. I bet Macy walked home, instead of waiting for me. This part of town is really bad but Macy doesn't seem to care. Okay now go all the way down to end of the street or where all the police cars are." Stella told them sadly and looking at all the cops that were outside Macy's apartment building. The boys just looked at awe at Stella they never knew Macy was a scholarship kid. Not that it matter or anything they just didn't think she was because of all the nice stuff she had with her. They all got out of the car and headed up to Macy's apartment when the police stopped them.

"I'm sorry you can't go any further this is a crime scene." He replied gruffly. He didn't care if they were in some band rules were rules.

"It's okay officer…" Stella looked at his name tag to see what his name was. "Johnson my name is Stella Malone my dad is the lead detective on this case he knew we were coming." Stella replied calmly. She was use to this she helped victims all the time.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Malone your dad did say that go right on up. Just remember don't touch anything unless they say you can." He said while holding up the police tape so they could go through.

"Thank you." She said before continuing on her way up to Macy's apartment.

"That happen all the time Stell?" Joe asked shocked. He had no idea Stella could handle herself like that.

"Yeah I help the families of victims and so does Macy that's why all the cops are here. They consider her one of their daughters." Stella replied before walking to the door of the apartment. She took a deep breath and mumbled "here we go" but loud enough for the others to hear her and walked in. The others followed her in and saw her walk over to her mom and a woman with rich brown hair and a Hispanic face. She was beautiful, she had the most amazing brown eyes and even with her crying and her hair in a mess from the worrying she still looked breath taking. She reminded everyone of a Spanish model.

"Monica?" Stella asked questioningly. She didn't want to interrupt anything. Monica looked up and started to cry harder when she saw Stella but no Macy. She wanted to believe that Macy was with Stella and this was all some cruel joke. But alas it wasn't, Macy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Stella she's gone. They can't find her. What am I going to do if they can't find my hija?" Monica cried despairingly.

"No sè." Stella replied somberly. At this Monica cried even harder.

"Quiero que vuelva." Monica kept repeating over and over again. Reverting back to her native language.

"Yo sé." Stella kept repeating to Monica as she rocked her back and forth on the couch. The boys looked at Stella in astonishment. They knew she could speak Spanish but not this good and with ease to top it off.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Monica asked while pointing to the Lucas family.

"¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Esta es John, Sandy, Kevin, Joe, y Nick Lucas, mis amigos." Stella said and then looked at the family to realize they had no idea what she or Monica was saying. She blushed profoundly, she forgot sometimes that it was easy for her to slip in with the Spanish and not notice. "Creo que deberíamos volver a Inglés." She said while pointing to the family.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Forgive my language slip. My name is Monica and I'm Macy's mom. You're JONAS right? My daughter talks highly of the band and very fondly of the Lucas boys in it." She said with a watery smile. The boys all blushed at that reprise Macy had given them and had referred to them as the Lucas boys. Just them Mr. Malone walked over to get everyone's statement. They each gave their own statement about Macy and what had happened during the day.

"Alright we're going to call Macy's phone and hopefully get a track on it." Mr. Malone said while taking out his cell phone and talked to the tech on the other side. Mr. Malone looked over at Monica and nodded his head to signal her to dial the phone number. If they were luck and she had it on, they could locate it and hopefully her. When she dialed the number it went straight to voice mail and Monica fell into a crying heap on the floor. Sandy and Mrs. Malone rushed over to Monica and held her while she cried. Mr. Malone swore and then went over to his partner.

"Jess, I want to go get a warrant so we can go to the cell phone service company and get that phone turned on and if you have to wake up a judge go and do it." He said to her in a stern voice.

"You got it Charlie." She replied before calling the DA and heading out the door. The boys looked around wondering what they could do, they were about ready to ask Stella when a bald man in a suite came bursting into the room. He had blue eyes and black goatee on his face and he had a very angry look on his face. He stood well over 6 feet and could bench press about 250, 300lbs easily.

"Where is our daughter Monica? What did you do to her?" He yelled at her. Charlie got in front of him preventing any fight that was going to come.

"Russell don't go there. As of right now Macy is missing and we have the entire force looking for her. So don't go blaming anyone. Okay?" Charlie said in voice that clearly said don't even think about arguing with me. But apparently Russell didn't care because he continued on.

"You hid her form me didn't you? You knew I wanted custody of her and so you hid her. Your selfish Monica always have been and always will be." He screamed at her and went to lunge at her only to have Charlie and two other bulky cops stop him from getting to her.

"You really don't want to go there Russell. You'll lose." Charlie said in a calm deadly tone. He knew all about Russell's anger. He was not coming anywhere near Monica. "And how did you know about Macy missing in the first place? It hasn't been released yet." He was in a mood to hear Rustle's bs.

"I was coming to pick up Macy to talk to her about coming to stay with me when I got here I saw all the cops and put it together. You hid her from me." He said accusingly at Monica.

"If you weren't her father I would tell you to get out but I'm going to be the bigger person and let you stay since she is our daughter." Monica emphasized our so he got the message. He decided to not argue with her and then glared at Charlie.

"What are you doing to find my daughter detective?" He spat at Charlie as if he was inferior to him. Charlie just rolled his eyes and gestured his arms around so Russell could see they were doing everything they could to find his daughter.

"We're canvassing the area for witness and talking to all of Macy's friends and then we're going to follow the path she took to get home to see if that leads us anywhere. But right now the press is outside and is waiting for a statement. I suggest you all make a statement incase Macy has been kidnapped and let people know that you are looking for her." He said to Russell and then turned to Monica with kind eyes. "We will be right beside you if you need us."

Monica closed her eyes and took a couple deep staggering breaths before opening her eyes and nodded her head. "Okay let's do this." She got up and followed Charlie out the door and down to the press. Everyone took one last deep breath and followed them down to the media circus.

I was sitting underneath the tree just watching the clouds roll by when I noticed a man on the dock in front of me. This was weird because I had been here for days now and this was the first time someone else showed up. I got up and went over to talk to him but then stopped because he was shrouded in darkness and he scared me. I could hear him speak barely though as if he was so far away. I moved up a few more steps so I could hear what he was saying.

"You remind me so much of my girlfriend. She died two years ago in a car accident. She was hit by some kid that went to some rich prep school here. She died and the stupid driver got nothing but a slap on the wrist because he was rich. I was so mad, and when I saw you I just wanted to hurt you because you go to the same school but I didn't want this. I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But I can't change that. Everyone thinks I must be evil and have no heart for being the leader of this gang but I do. I care about people; I want to change the world for the better. Where there is no more pain and no more hurt. I think you would have liked it. I know she would have. I wanted you to know that here you're never gonna be alone. I want let you."

I looked at him questioningly, what was he talking about? I was happy here, I wasn't in any pain. I hadn't been hurt this was paradise. I went to ask him what he was talking about but he started talking again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. This was her favorite blanket hopefully it will keep you company while I'm gone. Just remember what I said you're never gonna be alone. I bet you're with her now. Tell her I said I loved her and I miss her."

With that he just disappeared. She stared at him in astonishment. 'I'm never gonna be alone.' That's nice I thought as I went back to my tree and started cloud gazing again, but I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head like I was forgetting something major. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was. Oh well it will come to me when it's ready, right now the clouds were far more important to me. Who knows I might see an otter with a trumpet.

* * *

Ohhh i wonder what is going on with Macy. Reviews are more than welcomed. Ok so i have a new poll up on my profile for this story so pleave vote. And review of course and i love allt the alerts and favorites guys thank you so much. they mean so much to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS. Wish I did but sadly I don't.

A/N: I know it has been far too long sorry everyone. And I want to point out that I deleted this story by accident I was trying to fix a mistake and before I knew it the story was gone so I had to reload it and then I lost my muse but she came back to me. Yay. I have noticed that people say this story reminds them someways of the book the Lovely Bones. I've never read the book but I just went and saw it ans wow it was so sad. So this story has a similar plot it is not the exact same thing for one this is a gang and not one guy and other things. I had seen a preview to this movie and so I came up with this story but believe me this is going to be different then the Lovely Bones. I just wanted to let you all know that. So with that here is the next chapter.

* * *

Here Comes Goodbye

"Macy is my pride and joy so please if you know anything about her disappearance please contact the police department. She's only sixteen and we just want her home safely. Macy if you see this just come home baby we miss you so much." A dark haired woman cried as the screen flipped back to the news lady.

"The band JONAS is offering a reward of $50,000 dollars to anyone has information that will lead to Macy Misa's safe return." And with that the screen went black when a man shut off the tv.

"We are so screwed. What the hell do we do now? Everyone is going to be looking for her and the first thing they are going to do is come looking at us. And we were the ones who did it. What the hell are we going to do?" A young boy of 15 said. The blonde man that had stabbed Macy and swore he was going back to jail again unless Rick hid the body really good.

"Don't worry, Rick hid the body so we should be good. And we have all of her things, we'll get rid of them tonight and this will never get back to us." Normally they would have laid claim to this but Rick was pissed and the entire police force was all over this. So hopefully everything would go in their favor. Just then Rick walked through the front door of their house.

"We got a problem, the cops all over this one and the band JONAS has put out a hefty reward for her safe return. So we got to be low key man." He told Rick who just glared at him.

"We wouldn't have to be worrying about this had you not killed her you dumbass. I told you Bruce we needed her to be alive. But you just had to screw it up didn't you?" He yelled at Bruce before walking to his room and slamming his door. 'I'm so sorry Dana; I know this wasn't what you wanted. I'll make it up to you somehow I promise.'

Sandy was looking around the small apartment, John trying to comfort the boys, Charlie waiting for Jess to return with the court order so they could turn on Macy's phone, Mrs. Malone comforting her daughter, and Russell glaring at everyone and holding his new wife. Sandy realized that Monica was missing and had been since the press conference. Sandy got up from the table in the kitchen and went looking for Monica. She found her in the last room down the hall it looked to be Macy's room. She saw Monica laying down on Macy's bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Monica is there anything you need me to do for you?" Sandy asked her tentatively. She didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

"Can you bring her back?" She asked brokenly.

"I'm afraid not. I wish I could." Sandy replied while shaking her head no. "I can't even imagine what you are going through. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my boys. But I want you to know if there is anything you need I'm here for you." She finished while sitting in the chair across from Monica.

Monica raised her head at this and gave a faint smile and a small nod of the head.

"Thank you." She whispered before lowering her head back down on the pillow. "When I and her father divorced the band JONAS just had just started and I think it was what helped her get through it all. They became her safe place to be. I know my daughter can be eccentric but she really does mean well, and I hope they can see that. Oh god I want her back." She cried into the pillow. Neither mother knew that three boys stood outside the door with tears on the face. They walked back into the living room and just sat on the couch each praying for her safe return.

Russell left the side of his new wife and went to Macy's room just as he opened the door he heard Monica crying into the night. His heart broke, he knew now that this was really happing, his pride and joy was actually missing and there was nothing he could do.

"Were we bad parents? Are we being punished for something?" He looked up to see Monica staring at him with Macy's favorite teddy bear in her hands. "What did we do wrong?" She cried at him, and before he could stop himself he ran and held her in his arms and cried himself. He had been thinking that himself if anyone was being punished it was him.

"It's my fault, I was a bad husband and I didn't take care of the family like I promised. I'm so sorry Monica I'm so sorry." He cried onto her head. She held on to him tighter and they cried together for the first time in a long time.

Jess came busting through the front door. "We got it!" She yelled happily. "We got the court order we can turn on the phone and find out where she is." She said before running over to the tech guy. "Go ahead Bobby turn it on." Bobby smiled and went to work; they were going to get her back in a few minutes. He started typing keys at an amazingly fast pace everyone was waiting around him with held breaths. One last key was hit and then he smiled the phone was on and they knew where she was.

"We got her, Charlie we got her. I'm sending you the GPS coordinates to your phone." Bobby yelled and Charlie and Jess and the rest of the cops took off.

"Thanks Bobby stay here and let us know if anything changes." Charlie said before closing the door. Bobby turned around to see looks of relief and happiness. Macy was coming home.

"Charlie I know this address this is the K52's place. That's not good Charlie." Jess said while looking at the door between them and a shoot out.

"I know, everyone get your vests on we're going in quietly. Surround the house and on my call move in." He said while strapping on his vest. "Everyone ready?" He looked around to see their heads nod. "Alright everyone get into position. Alright on my count 3…2…1… now."

Rick was sitting at his desk with a piece of paper in his hand and a gun in the other. He saw the phone on the desk turn on and knew the police was going to be here any moment. So he sat down and wrote something and just as the police was entering the house he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I heard the shot and jerked up real quick. I looked around but saw nothing, why was there a gun here anyway? Then I felt pain in my stomach I looked down to see blood coming out of my stomach and I saw the knife on the ground and I remembered everything. Oh god I died. The skies turned dark around me and I cried. I was alone, I was so alone. Then I heard my mother crying I looked up to see my apartment building right in front of me surrounded by cop cars. I ran up to my apartment and there in my apartment was my mom and dad and Stella oh Stella she was crying and she looked so sad and lost. Then they were there the Lucas boys and they were crying too. I was dead and no one knew where I was. Everything was fading and serenity was filling me up. But I knew before I finally left I had to tell them goodbye. So here it comes, here comes goodbye.

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think. Let me know i love reviews and flames and everything else.


	6. All Around Me

Disclaimer: Nope still dont own them. That really stinks.

A/N: Hey guys i'm back with the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are so great! I love all the alerts I got to, it means so much to me. So thank you. I just wanted to let you know that this story is almost at its end. I've planned one maybe two chapters left. Its really sad that its coming to an end. Now I wanted to let you guys know a little secret about the titles for each chapter. Since this is a sad story I had to listen to sad music so with that said all the chapters are song titles. Just in case you didn't know. Well I'm going to shut up and let you all read the next chapter.

* * *

All Around Me

_I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to say goodbye, hell I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to live, I wanted my first kiss, my first date, and I wanted to go to college. But I couldn't because some people didn't think I deserved it. But most of all I wanted to be found I didn't want to be there all alone. So I did the only thing I could do at a time like this I cried and screamed._

Kevin, Joe and Nick's head all shot up when they thought they heard a scream. They looked around only to see nothing. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for Charlie to come back with Macy and it didn't look like anyone else heard anything. Who knew maybe the stress was getting to them. But one person knew differently and she was in the room. Only problem they couldn't see or hear her.

_Oh great the only people who can hear me are the ones who hate me. This couldn't get any worse. I stand corrected._ Just then Russell walked in. _What the heck is he doing here? I don't want him here. I just want to be found!!!_

Bobby got a call on his phone. He listened in and never spoke a word but if the look on his face was any conclusion it wasn't good news. He never spoke a word just hung up and took a deep breath.

"Monica, Russell I'm so sorry." He never got to finish because Monica's screams interrupted him. No one knew what to do, Macy was gone. Their friend, daughter was gone.

_Hmm they found me then how come I'm not there? I should be there yet I'm still here. I guess I have to say goodbye after all._

"You're lying please tell me you're lying. I'm begging you." Russell cried, his little angel couldn't be gone she was too young.

"The place they found her phone was in the…"

"Wait you mean you didn't find her just her phone? Then she could still be alive." Russell said his little girl could still be out there this was good. They could find her and bring her back home where she belonged. Monica stopped crying and looked up with a little hope shining in her eyes.

"No please just let me finish. They found her phone in the main hangout of the K52's. That's not good, but Charlie is talking with them right now to find out where she is. But you all have got to get prepared for the worst. She might not be coming home." Bobby said sadly before walking over to another officer and talking to him.

_Well he couldn't be wrong about that because here I am. Just not for much longer. So I have to say goodbye now, hope you guys are ready._

_Stella, stop crying and listen to me. This wasn't your fault I swear, it was mine. I was too busy being sad and selfish that I didn't even try to hear you out and for that I am so sorry. I just want you to know that you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that. And for goodness sake give Joe a chance you never know it could be the best choice you ever made. I love ya girl. Friends till the end._

_Kevin, I see in your eyes that you are blaming yourself going over everything in your head to see where it all went wrong. Well the answer is me if I could just look past JONAS then I might have been able to the Lucas brothers and I think they are way cooler. I know we could have been best friends but apparently that's not going to happen so I'm going to give you some best friend advice before I go. The fact that you are willing to step to the side and let everyone be in the spot light is quite admirable but really stupid. You are the best guitar player I know and you have the biggest heart I have ever seen so just let it out and don't be a doormat anymore._

_Joe, here is a little piece of advice for you. Get your act together and ask Stella out. It's what you both want and everyone else at school for that matter. Just get together so everyone can go on with their lives. And I won't have to be worrying about up where ever I'm going to be. You are a lot deeper than you know and I know you won't stop Stella from going after her dreams. I know you will help her every step of the way so just go for it or regret it for the rest of your life. Just do one thing for me, protect her and love her as much as you can. And make sure she knows that what happened to me wasn't her fault._

_Nick, you told me your biggest fear was failing well I'm here to tell you that won't happen you're a good person who does what he loves. As long as you have fun and love what you do you won't fail. I know because you didn't fail me. And now I'm telling you my biggest fear its regrets Nick and boy do I have a lot of them right now. But my biggest one right now is knowing I never told you guys that you were really good friends to me and I'm sorry about my fan freak outs. Just know it was great getting to know you guys and just hanging with you._

_Mom, awe mom don't cry, its ok now. I'm going to be ok. It doesn't hurt anymore and that's what counts. It was awesome living with you and doing those crazy stuff we did. You have to be coolest mom in the world and I am truly going to miss you. Say goodbye to my Shawn, Michael and Maria for me and I know they wish they could be here. But it was probably hard for them to get out here and everything. And don't blame yourself mom really don't do it. I think I'm going to miss you most of all. Be safe mom, I love you._

_Dad, wow I never thought I would see you again. I was always your little girl and then you left and you never told me why. Why did you do those horrible things to mom? She loved you daddy, I loved you and you just left us. I know I said some horrible things to you but I didn't mean them daddy. I was just so upset and hurt but I do love you daddy. No matter what I will always love you. I'm always going to be your little girl daddy even if I'm not here with you. Dad please take care of mom, she's going to need it. I'll miss you daddy, I love you._

I heard the door open and I turned around to see Charlie walk in slowly. I really do feel bad for him having to do this especially when he knows this family. I saw the door was still open and I could see the lake again. I really want to go back there it was nice. I turned around to my family and friends one last time.

_Goodbye everyone_. And I walked out the door ignoring my mom's anguish screams. She knew, they all did now.

'I felt Macy there in the room with us. It was the oddest thing to just sense her and not see her. It was like she was here to tell us it was going to be ok. But didn't she know? She was dead that wasn't ok, that's never ok. I think a little piece of us died with her. Our number one fan, no our friend, Stella's best friend died and there was nothing we could do. Charlie wanted us out so he could talk to the adults alone but that wasn't happening Macy was our friend and we wanted to know everything. Now I wish we didn't, to know what she went through before she died it was horrible. I can't believe it, it's just too horrific. She was so sweet and innocent why did she have to go through that. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. It's been a month now since we found her and one week since we buried her. Nothing has been the same since. But it's funny because I can feel her all around me.'

* * *

I know sad right. I wasn't actually for sure if i wanted her to die but it just kind of came out like that. So let me know what you guys think. Oh and I' am posting a poll on my profile for you to vote on who it should be that said the things at the end. Cause I can go anyway for that. And dont forget to review.


	7. If I Die Young

Disclaimer: So I tried to own them and they said no oh well at least i can own them in my dreams. This song belongs to The Band Perry.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long I started a new job plus I moved but I was finally able to sit down and finish this story. Please don't be angry with me. Any way i plan on updating my other stories too so don't worry they will be updated here shortly. I think this is the longest chapter I have written wow. Anyway thanks for all the review and alerts you guys are awesome and the votes. It was hard to decide which one to do. But enough of this on with the story. Oh and everything in italics is Macy talking and or thinking.

* * *

If I die young

_'I was laying on the dock again just watching the clouds go by when I swore I heard someone call my name. I strained my ears to see if I heard it again after all this was my sanctuary who else could be here. But after a few moments of hearing nothing I heard my name again and the voice sounded familiar. That's when I heard everything else he said with my name.'_

"Macy! Where are you? Where did they take you?" He said so sorrowfully.

_'What the hell they haven't found me yet? Wait then how come they know I'm dead? This is getting ridiculous, I am not going to decay in some warehouse because they can't open their eyes and find me. I'll make them find me. Ok so where are they?' I looked around but all I saw was the lake and the tree. I kept hearing them but I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from._

_RINGGGGGGGG_

_'What the hell was that? A bell who the hell thought a bell in heaven was a good idea?'_

"_Attention students there will be a candlelight vigil tonight for Macy Misa on the football field at 7pm. Thank you."_

_'They're at school. So how the hell do I get there?' I kept looking around but didn't see anything, and then I saw a building behind the tree I think that was where my body was. I started walking towards it ignoring my friends' voice yelling at me._

The school was a depressing scene everyone was clinging to each other crying trying to figure out how number one athlete Macy Misa was missing presumed dead. There was not a single person in the entire school that was not crying it was a sad scene to everyone. The teachers decided that instead of having classes that the students should maybe talk about what happened.

"It's not fair!"

"Who's next?"

"Why her?"

"She didn't deserve that!"

"I hope they get what's coming to them!"

"They better be glad that the cops got them or they would have to deal with us."

"Did she suffer?"

All those questions and more kept coming and the teachers realized they didn't know how to deal with it and just decided to cancel classes for the rest of the day and let the students talk about with each other. It's all they could do, they didn't have the answers, and no one did.

A lone boy walked down the hall of the school listening to everything that was being said and kept thinking that the questions were directed solely on him and he couldn't agree more.

"Kev you alright man?" Joe asked him when he saw his brother. He knew he wasn't hell none of them were but he looked like he was taking this the hardest.

"Did you seriously ask that Joe? No I'm not alright Macy is missing and it's my entire fault. If I hadn't said those awful things then Macy would be here with us where she belongs." Kevin said before walking off. He couldn't look at them not now.

"He blames himself?" Joe asked astonished. He never knew that Kevin blamed himself it didn't make since to him.

"I wonder why he blames himself for all of this." Nick said out loud to the rest of the group. He looked to the rest of them Joe shook his head and Stella well Stella didn't do anything. She hadn't spoke since they found out. She didn't eat unless she was forced to; she was going on her fourth day of not talking. Four days since they found out Macy was dead. And four days of no body, everybody had pretty much given up hope of ever finding her body. Macy's parents were not going to bury her until they had a body to bury. And as Nick thought about it Mrs. Misa was worse off than Stella, she hadn't left Macy's room since that night. Mr. Misa tried to get her to eat to do something but all she did was sit in the rocking chair in Macy's room hold onto Macy's teddy bear and stare out the window. Mr. Misa went out looking for his daughter every night; he refused to believe that Macy was dead. He said he wasn't going to give up on her because she wouldn't give up on him. The rest of the family flew in last night and was trying to take care of Mrs. Misa, but it wasn't working very well. They honestly didn't want to find Macy because they all knew she wouldn't be able to handle the news.

'It's my entire fault. If I hadn't of said those things then Macy would never have walked home by herself and she would still be alive. I'm so sorry Macy I hope you can forgive me someday.' Kevin kept scolding himself over and over again. He never looked up to notice the brown eyes of the same girl he was thinking of.

_'What the hell. Kevin it's not your fault I promise I don't blame you. Kevin please find me. Don't let me die there alone.' I watched him walk to my locker and just stare at all the flowers and candles and notes covering my locker. Then to my surprise he brought out a single white rose and laid it down in front of my locker. That's when I noticed the tears cascading down his cheeks. Oh Kevin its ok I promise. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to get out of there. I walked over to him and so gently kissed his cheek before walking away and out the doors._

She never noticed Kevin reach his hand up to where Macy had kissed him and quickly stood up and turned around to see a mass of brown hair turn the corner towards the exit. Before he knew what he was doing he took off after her. As he did he passed his brothers and Stella who all looked up at him weirdly before taking off after him. They finally caught up with him and said nothing as they continued to follow him finally after about 10 minutes of walking and him not saying anything Joe decide to voice his thoughts on what they were doing but someone beat him to it.

"You saw her didn't you?" Stella finally asked him although it was more of a statement than a demand. They all stopped Kevin included to look at her, she finally spoke in four days and she knew what the others did not. "I keep seeing her in my dreams she is in the most beautiful place and she is just setting on the dock looking up at the clouds. She always looks so peaceful and then when I wake up I swear she is right by my bed just looking at me with a look that says it's ok I promise. Then when I blink she is gone again. Then I realize it's not ok because I'm here and she's not. But you have the same look I do Kevin. So I know you've seen her." She whispered the last part with a somewhat hopeful expression like maybe she was going crazy and Macy was trying to communicate with them.

"I honestly don't know Stella all I saw was a brown hair but I felt her and now I'm just following what I feel and hopefully if we hurry we can catch up with her."Kevin said before walking off again. Joe went to say something but then Stella moved after Kevin not questioning his or her sanity. He looked over to Nick who looked at him shrugged his shoulders and followed them. After all hope was hope. They continued walking for a few minutes before they came across some abandoned warehouses.

"Hey I've seen this place before. No I've been here before. Just in my dreams." Joe said before he started walking off, as if he knew exactly where he was going. The others looked at each other and agreed to follow him. They went down a couple corridors and deeper into the warehouse labyrinth before thinking maybe Joe didn't know where he was going after all till Nick her that sound that kept him from sleeping. The constant dripping sound.

"Hey that's the noise I keep hearing every time I try to sleep. It's this way." He said before taking a left down a dark hallway. Joe nodded his head to agree and followed him with Stella and Kevin following them. They came to a tall metal door that was closed but the dripping was definitely coming from the other side. So they all leaned on the door and pushed. When the door opened they saw something on the floor but it was too dark to see what it was. So Kevin looked beside him to see if there was a light switch and luckily there was one he flipped it on and they got a good look at what was on the floor.

"MACY!" They all screamed and ran towards her that's when the saw all the blood and finally smelt that awful smell, the smell of decay.

_I was just walking around not really knowing where I was going. I just couldn't stand that look that Kevin on his face. It got to me so much, I hated that he blamed himself for this, hell I hated that they all blamed themselves for this. When it wasn't even their fault. I finally looked up to see that I was at those stupid warehouses my final resting place I snorted at that. Figures I'm going to be stuck in the one place I never wanted to be at again. I let my feet lead me to where my body was at. I walked right pass that stupid heavy door and saw me laying there in a pathetic heap on the floor. I just sat down and stared at myself. Was this what was supposed to become of me another dead body on the news, another life snuffed out to soon? Huh I guess so. I didn't even register the door opening or the light coming on till I heard them._

"MACY!"

_Crap they didn't need to see me like this. Oh Stella, honey turn around please just turn around._

Stella snatched her phone from her purse and called her dad. While Kevin slowly walked up to where Macy was lying and knelt down and put his fingers to check for a pulse even though he knew there wouldn't be. But then to his astonishment there was one. It was faint very faint but there none the less.

"Dad, we found Macy." Stella cried into the phone.

"What, where?" Charlie asked into the phone. How the hell did she find her when he every cop in the city looking for her.

"In the abandoned warehouses. Dad she's gone, she's dead daddy." Stella cried.

"No Stella she's alive but barely we need an ambulance here and like 5 minutes ago." Kevin yelled at her. Joe and Nick took off to where Macy was and both felt for the pulse that should have not been there but was.

"Holy crap he's right Stella hurry. Joe run out there so they can follow you in here. Now." Nick exclaimed. Joe took off and Stella told her dad who was completely flabbergasted at the news but said they would be there in 10 minutes. With that Stella hung up the phone and ran towards Macy and knelt down beside her.

"It's going to be ok Macy we're here now. Everything is going to be ok." She whispered to Macy. No one had the heart to tell her that there was a huge chance that she wasn't going to be ok. After a few minutes Joe came running into the room with the paramedics right behind him. They pushed the kids out of the way and checked Macy's pulse then put her on the stretcher and wheeled her out the room with the teenagers right on their tails. When they left the warehouses they saw them loading up Macy on to the stretcher and head off to the hospital. They saw Stella's dad and before he had a chance to say anything they hopped into the SUV and waited for him to get so they could go. He followed silently and drove off towards the hospital with the lights and siren blaring. They made it to the hospital in record time and went rushing into the hospital.

"Sweetie I'm going to call Monica. Sons why don't you go call your parents to let them know what's going on." Charlie said before pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello Mr. Misa I'm at the hospital, we have Macy…" Charlie walked off to talk in private. The boys did what they were told and within 20 minutes everyone was outside the ER waiting for any news. No one spoke if it was to shatter the dream they might be in. There was commotion coming from inside the room Macy was in and then all of sudden Macy was on the stretcher being rushed to the elevator.

"Macy Misa?" A doctor said and got the surprise of his life when at least 20 people stood up. He brushed it off he knew this girl was all over the news. "She is stable right now but we are sending her up to the OR for surgery. She has significant damage done to her and it looks like she was without oxygen for awhile. So there is a high chance she won't be coming out of this alive but she's a fighter her being alive right now proves it. But again please don't get your hopes up. You can follow this nurse and she'll take you up to the OR's waiting room." With that he walked away to his next patient. They all quickly followed the nurse up to the waiting room. Charlie promised the rest of the cops that he would let them when he found out anything, but Jess and Bobby refused to leave and he didn't fight with them. Stella was laying down next to her mom with her head in her mother's lap while her mother was rubbing her scalp it always made her feel better. The boys were next to their parents while Charlie and Russell were talking in hushed tones. About three hours later found all the kids asleep and still no news.

_I was in the waiting room with them. If I wasn't dead I was having the weirdest out of body experience ever recorded in the history of man. Man it was so weird to hear that I wasn't dead, but I didn't feel anything they were doing to me so I was dead right? This being dead thing was so confusing for me. And there wasn't even a freaking manual. Then I looked up to see the doctor come out and I knew it wasn't good. Cause if it was then I would have been in there instead of out here._

"Mr. and Mrs. Misa?" A doctor in green scrubs came out. He really didn't want to give them this news. He hated it when children died it just wasn't fair. Everyone stood up and it made it all the more harder for him to give the news. "Maybe we should talk privately?" He suggested but then they all glared at him and he decided to just tell them together.

"It was touch and go there for awhile and unfortunately her heart stopped while in there and we were able to restart it but at a price her brain has been without oxygen for some time that when we checked her brain scans it showed no movement. What I'm trying to say is she is brain dead, the only thing keeping her alive are the machines. You take her off them and she will die. I am truly sorry for your loss." He said before walking over to the nurse's station. No one moved no one said a damn thing and then Monica collapsed into heap while Stella cried into her mother's arms loudly. Russell collapsed into a chair and put his head between his legs. The boys held on to their parents and cried silently. Then a nurse came by to talk to them.

"They moved her to the ICU if you want to go see her but please one at a time." She replied kindly to them and waited for them to either shake their head or nod their head. Finally they all nodded their head and followed her towards Macy's room.

_So that's why I'm still here. I have to hear their goodbyes. Hmm that was odd, but oh well I did say is should have given them a chance well I guess this is it._

Stella walked in first and felt like throwing up. Macy strong independent Macy was lying on a bed with so many machines and tubes attached to her keeping her alive. It was just to heart breaking but never the less she ran towards Macy and cried.

"Oh Macy, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have defended you to them but I didn't and oh Macy I am so sorry. It's not fair we were supposed to go to college together and be each other's bridesmaid at our weddings and get pregnant at the same time and grow old together and die on the same time. Why didn't they let you follow that plan? Macy I promise I'm going to do my best to make you proud of me and oh Macy I love you so much. Wait for me on the other side will ya? See you on the other side." Stella said before kissing her friend on the forehead and walking out. Next came in Kevin, a very depressed looking Kevin. He wasn't for sure if he should go in any further after all she probably hated him. But then it was like Macy was pulling him towards her and saying its ok.

"Macy, I uhh don't know what to say. I know you probably heard everything I said and let me just first and foremost that I am really sorry and I didn't mean them. I was just letting off steam and then I felt really bad for saying those things. You always saw me for me and I was always so thankful for that. It meant so much to me. Those last two weeks were awesome Mace we had so much fun and I'm going to keep doing that you know. Having fun and doing the things we use to do. You are going to be so proud of me. Well I'm going to go ahead and go the others want to talk to you. Bye Macy, see you on the other side." With that Kevin squeezed her hand like it was promise and left the room. Never looking back, he was never going to look back again. Next walked in a solemn looking Joe.

"Mace, I have no idea what to say other than that remember what I said on the stairs about me and Stella a while back? Well this has made me realize life is way too short and I'm going to ask Stella out and I promise Macy I won't let you down. I'm going to protect her the way I couldn't protect you. I know you are probably jumping up and down now and it's funny because I can totally see you doing that. So don't worry I won't let anything happen to her, and then when are up there together I'll tell you all the crazy things we did and we can laugh and have so much fun. Sounds like fun doesn't it? I can't wait Mace see you down the road." He said before patting her shoulder and walking out the room. Nick slowly made his way into the room and took a seat that looked out the window to the sky and he could swore he could see Macy just having the time of her life up there.

"Umm Macy I hate this, that you're up there instead of down here with the rest of us. I failed you Macy just like I said I was afraid of. Yeah I remember our conversation during class about our fears. And Macy I saw yours. Regret, really Macy? I never knew you had regrets I mean you always did things right then and there and never looked back. I wish I could live like that. But I promise Macy I won't ever fail you again or anyone for that matter. I'm going to be the best just like you and oh man you are going to be so freaking proud. So when I see you on the other side I can't wait to see your face and tell you everything that happened. So goodbye Macy till we see each other again." He said before kissing her cheek and heading out to make her proud.

"My little honey bee how I screwed up." Russell came in and sat on her bed and held her hand. "I can't believe I left you the way I did. I want so much to blame your mother but I know I could never do that. It wasn't her fault it was mine, if I hadn't left then none of this would have happened. I left my family for what my job and someone who does whatever I ask and never challenges me. What was I thinking, I probably wasn't. And it cost me my most precious thing and for that I am truly sorry. I promise to do right by you my honey bee. I promise you." He couldn't continue for the tears were to strong he kissed her hand and left the room.

_I waited but mother never came and I felt abandoned then. Why wouldn't she come? I stayed there for the longest time waiting for mother to come. When I had almost given up hope finally she came to see me to say goodbye._

"My angel, I'm sorry it took me so long to come and see you but I'm here now. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish you would have gone to live with your dad or even your grandparents. That way you would have been safe but I was selfish and I wanted you here. We had fun though right? I loved you more than anything and oh my angel I wish I could change things I wish I could bring you back. But I came here to let you go. It's time for you to cross over now. I'm not going to hold you back any longer. Goodbye my sweet, sweet angel." With that she kissed her daughter's cheek and nodded her head towards the doctor to turn off the machines and held her as the machine beeped a couple times and then let out the long beep to announce the death of the young woman's life it was keeping alive. Monica cried for hours holding her daughter and no one bothered her.

_It was funny the next thing I know I'm back at the lake except I'm on the other side that connects to the river and this time I wasn't alone everyone was there and they were all gathered around a small little boat I looked at and it was picture of me on it with a white candle. I looked around to see everyone else holding little boats with candles on them. And then my mother lit the candle on my boat and sent it down the river and everyone else followed. And me, well I went swimming I'll see them all again someday. But hopefully not for a very long time._

Kevin watched the boats go down the river and thought 'we wanted to know everything. Now I wish we didn't, to know what she went through before she died it was horrible. I can't believe it, it's just too horrific. She was so sweet and innocent why did she have to go through that. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. It's been a month now since we found her and one week since we buried her. Nothing has been the same since. But it's funny because I can feel her all around me.' He looked down at the paper in his hands and then set down in the river to drift along with the boats. He found that little poem in Macy's locker when he wasn't cleaning it out and those words were forever burned into his brain. He turned around and followed everyone to their cars replaying those words.

If I die young

Bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well I've had just enough time

* * *

Wow it's over this really kind of sad. I'm going to miss this story but its time to move on to my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. And as always drop me a review they really make my day. Peace out everyone.


End file.
